1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to multiple speed drives for fishing reels and more particularly to drives requiring precise drag control for big game ocean fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common multiple speed big game fishing reels use drive shafts offset from the axis of the spool. The reel crank and gears mounted on this offset shaft drive the pinion gears and spool in the opposite direction from the rotation of the crank so that the line winds onto the spool on the side away from the rod. With the present invention however, the spool turns in the same direction as the crank and the line winds on the spool on the side next to the rod. Torque from the drive gears is carried to the spool through a one way clutch which prevents the crank from being driven backwards, and through a friction clutch which limits the line tension to a load well below its breaking strength. Both clutches are located on the side of the reel opposite the crank. With conventional reels provisions for adjusting the torque required to slip the clutch are located on the crank side of the reel and require axial motion of the spool. These provisions comprise a lever actuated cam and a separate screw which controls the position of the cam. With this arrangement the position of the separate screw can be changed without the fishermans knowledge, so that he cannot be sure of the current drag setting without retesting with a spring scale. Also with the conventional gear arrangement the required shaft offset becomes excessive when high gear ratios are desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact multiple speed alternative to the conventional reel drive, with a means for the fisherman to know the current drag setting by simply looking at the reel.